Yakuza Affairs【やくざの事業】
by DokujiNaOmoi
Summary: A world of the rich, dark, strange, and beautiful. They control the surface. They control the underworld. Once caught, there is no running away from the 「Yakuza Affairs」. [Tsukishima Kei x OC] & [Kuroo Tetsurou x OC] (Yakuza!AU)
1. oo1

**「NATSUKI」** _  
_

 ** _〈Shizuoka Prefecture, Fuji, Japan〉_**

"This sucks," says a girl with short black hair, with hair clips fastening her fringe.

She went onto tapping her fork on the ceramic plate before her, creating noise that jarred the awkward silence in the room. Sighing, she then leaned her head on the palm of her hand, conveying her boredom to the man sitting nervously across her at the dining table.

"Just call your father and let's get this over with," she ordered, now tapping her foot impatiently under the table. Her statement seemed to catch the man off-guard, making his eyes widen as a response.

"Please, just give me one more chance. Father will not be happy upon hearing my failure."

The worry in the man's eyes was already evident.

"I'm also not happy wasting my time sitting here." The girl retorted coldly, making the guy flinch. She rolled her eyes, thinking about how truly pathetic her date is.

 _Snap!_

With a snap of her fingers, a man twice her size instantly appeared.

"Tatsuhiko, let's get out of here now." She plainly stated, her voice laced with authority.

"Wait!"

Her date pleaded, before he was pushed aside by the walking chunk of muscle called Tatsuhiko.

"This way, _young miss_." He said, his slightly husky and velvety voice turning into echoes in the spacious dining hall as he tried to assist his young miss away from the scene.

"Wait! Please, I'm begging you!" The guy that was pushed aside managed to cling onto the raven-haired girl's leg, which shocked everyone in the room except Tatsuhiko, whose face instantly turned dark.

 _How dare he—_

The young lady looked down at the guy with a blank expression and eyes glaring daggers, before she spoke. Her tone of voice was as cold as ice, and her next words sent shivers down the spine of the man clinging unto her ankle as if she was some sort of lifeline.

"You have just proved your worth."

She then averted her gaze from him, avoiding the pleading eyes of the young man. Her eyes, with purple irises that are tinged with red, were focused on the exit of the establishment.

"Tatsuhiko."

No other words were needed for Tatsuhiko to know what his master wanted him to do.

His heavy footsteps resounded in the hallway, as he made his way to the young man that was still clinging on his young lady's leg. The bodyguard paused for a moment, as if giving the young man a chance to run for his life. And the daring young man's hands remained attached on the ankles of his milady.

It's either the young man was too dense, or the fear he felt towards his father outweighed his fear for his life at the moment.

Tatsuhiko thought that it was a mix of both and grunted in dismay, before setting his foot on the young lad's arms. The latter screamed in pain, catching the attention of other guests from different areas of the establishment.

The young lady immediately noticed this and she eyed everyone with a deadpan expression. All of them were able to recognize the look she gave them and they went back to their own businesses and dodged her eyes out of fear, except for two men who had finished their business and were just about to leave.

"Kenma," called the taller young man out of the two.

He had black, naturally messy hair. His right eye was partially covered with his fringe, but his narrow, hazel brown, cat-like eyes were staring at the scene transpiring before him and his companion.

"What is it, Kuroo?" Kenma glanced at _Kuroo_ expectantly, waiting for an order.

"Do you know who that is?" The raven-haired male asked. His eyes did not even shift the slightest bit at the female who was standing a few feet away from them.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's one of the Fujiwara Clan's young misses, Natsuki-sama. The man accompanying her is her aide, Yamamoto Tatsuhiko-san." Kenma quickly explained upon being asked.

Another cry was then heard from the younger male across the hall, as he finally released his hold on Natsuki's ankle. The young girl took notice of the two men staring at the scene that she and her party were causing from the end of the hall, and gave them a quick glance.

Other people would have shrunk at the sight of her, especially with the cold expression on her face that matches Tatsuhiko's own stony-faced expression.

The two men across the room did not even flinch. Instead, the one with dark, rooster head gave her a lopsided smile which caught her off-guard. She felt her face heating up in embarrassment upon seeing it, and she was sure that her ears and some parts of her face were turning red.

She quickly turned around and marched towards the exit of the hotel's restaurant where her failed date took place. Tatsuhiko looked in the direction of the men, and gave a nod of acknowledgement before he left to follow his young miss.

"Who were those people?" Natsuki asked when she and Tatsuhiko finally got inside the car.

"Hm?" Tatsuhiko thought a moment, before remembering the two men that were left standing in the middle of the restaurant.

"If I remember correctly, the shorter one with blonde dyed hair is Kozume Kenma. He is the right-hand of the man with dark hair—Kuroo Tetsurou-sama."

"Kuroo... Tetsurou?" Natsuki muttered thoughtfully, trying to recall where she had heard the name. She knew she had heard that name from somewhere, but she can't completely remember.

Tatsuhiko caught the hint of interest in his young lady's voice, deciding to explain further to clear up her confusion.

"Yes, young miss. Kuroo Tetsurou-sama is the heir of the Kuroo group. One of the largest families—only second to yours, in fact. They own the Kobuki district."

"I see," Natsuki mumbled, remembering how the guy managed to smile at her despite her feared status.

 _I guess he must be different from the others._

She thought, gazing through the window with a rare-to-be-seen, calm expression on her face that only those who are close to Natsuki will be able to see.

* * *

 **- _Meanwhile, back at the events area-_**

"Fujiwara? Isn't that the clan that doesn't have an actual heir?" Tetsurou asked.

"Yes. It's due to the fact that the chairman's wife could only bear two daughters before she developed an ovarian cyst. I heard she's not able to carry a child anymore since it had been removed," Kenma explained, as they made their way to another meeting place.

"Ah, now I get it." Kuroo nodded as he came to understand the reason behind the family's dilemma.

Anyone who'll be able to marry one of the Fujiwara clan's daughters will be lucky and unfortunate at the same time. Lucky because they'll be one of the richest and most powerful men. Unfortunate because they might end up dead in a ditch somewhere because of one wrong move.

"I like her." He suddenly added after a little pause, catching the attention of Kenma who was focused on reading some important documents.

"What?" His aide managed to cough out, nearly choking on his own spit. He was a bit unsure if what he heard was right.

"I said I like her. She's quite feisty don't you think?" Tetsurou gave Kenma a heartstopping smile, which the latter managed to ignore.

Luckily, Kenma was not a girl, and he's already used to seeing _that_ particular smile of Tetsurou whenever he is about to do something reckless. For the record though, it just annoys the hell out of him.

"Does she already have a fiance?"

Kenma heaved a sigh upon hearing the question from his young master, before replying, "Judging from the looks of what happened earlier, I don't think so."

The gleam in Tetsurou's eyes almost blinded Kenma. The latter's eyes widened instantly upon hearing the next words that literally spewed out of Tetsurou's mouth.

"Great! Let's set a date then!"

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hey everyone~ This is Haru & Aki!

 **(Haru)** Here's the first chapter! Hope y'all stay tuned for the next update ;)

 **(Aki)** Thank you for reading guys! We hope that you liked the first chapter. Watch out for the next update! Also, do check out the story in Wattpad as well. There is a mood board for the characters there. For now, I'll go back in my corner to cry my heart out because Haru was being mean~ TTwTT *insert ugly sobs*

((story/172877798-yakuza-affairs))


	2. oo2

**「** **NATSUKI** **」**

 _ **〈**_ _ **Fujiwara Mansion in Kita Ward, Kyoto, Japan**_ _ **〉**_

"Welcome back, Natsuki-sama."

The butler greeted as soon as one of the Fujiwara family's young ladies stepped out of the car, making all the servants bow in her presence.

Except for the servants who were lined up outside the central building of the house to welcome her, not a single member of her family could be sighted inside the large, traditional yet modern mansion that stretched out in the wide expanse of the forest just a few ways off behind the Kinkakuji Temple.

The house had always felt so empty for Natsuki, even if there are a lot of people living there. The servants, some of the young ones, and her family.

Her father is always out on a trip, and her mother is staying with Natsuki's maternal grandfather nowadays. The only ones left in the house is her and her older sister. Although, her sister is often out as well, carrying out tasks that their father had asked her to do.

Their uncle is preoccupied with the clan's urgent matters. Their aunt, on the other hand, is also busy with her clothing empire since it's already winter and she had just released the latest winter line for her shop. And their son—who is also her cousin—is always busy attending events that will help in boosting their family's image, although he does stay from time to time.

So, when a girl with long, black hair dressed in a pink _kimono_ with dark purple edges and _sakura_ design—who looked a bit older and taller than Natsuki—appeared down the hall to welcome her as well, it took her by surprise. In a good way, of course. She had always been close to her older sister, Miharu, since she was little.

 _What's she doing here? Not that I mind though—_

"How did it go little sis?" Miharu asked, after giving her a hug. Her dark purple eyes—one of the signature traits of someone from the Fujiwara clan, aside from the jet-black hair—gleamed with excitement that is not usually seen.

Miharu is her older sister by a few years. She had always been kind and gentle. A traditional type of lady. The so-called _yamato nadeshiko—_ or at least, that's what other people's impressions of her are. But that's only on the surface. There are things better left untold to outsiders.

She moved back to Kyoto right after graduating from high school in Miyagi, in order to study Business Administration. Currently, she is already in her third year.

A challenge that Natsuki will try to overcome as well after she finishes high school.

Natsuki sighed in dismay when Miharu finally released her hold on her, already giving the older Fujiwara a clue of how the date turned out.

"I don't wanna go on these... _dates_ anymore, _neesan_." The younger plainly said after a pregnant pause, handing her outer coat to one of the maids nearby.

Her face was stuck in a grimace upon remembering her previous, failed dates with the sons of different association heads. The amount of time she had wasted and will be wasting on them is becoming extremely troublesome. Not to mention the fact that some of the experiences she had with them had been giving her nightmares until now.

"Ah, cheer up Natsu." Miharu patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Natsuki sometimes envy her older sister's ability to easily shrug off these kinds of matters. It comes very handy when the time to attend these _not-so-special_ occasions arrives.

"I don't get how you could stomach to continuously dine and go on dates with different guys every week, Miharu-nee." Natsuki responded as she began walking through the hallway leading to the inner rooms where her bedroom is located, while Miharu silently followed behind her.

She had been working hard all day visiting different parts of their family's properties, only to have it end with a disaster of a dinner. Goodness, she really needs all the rest she could get during winter break, before their old man decides to ship her off to another place for business purposes.

Actually, she'd rather choose being tasked to attend business meetings any day rather than go to dates with men who are lacking testicles.

"It's easy," Miharu smiled lopsidedly as she finally fell into step with Natsuki.

"You just reject them if you don't like them, then move onto the next one that father would recommend." She replied smoothly, her eyes wandering around the snow-filled vicinity when they passed through the veranda that leads further inside the compound and to the inner rooms.

The winter air made her shiver a little, and the beautiful surroundings such as the half-frozen, shallow moat and snow-covered plum trees did not help in calming down her emotions one bit.

The younger girl grunted in frustration, because her sister is _too_ composed to her liking. How was it that her older sister is only three years older again? It's like Miharu has been around _way_ much longer than she appears to be.

"But it's _sooo_ boring," Natsuki groaned out loud, elongating and emphasizing her words in order to get her point across to her older sister.

"And all of the guys our parents set me up with are all the same. They are already lacking in brains, and they are still lacking balls!" She exclaimed indignantly as the both of them finally arrived in her room and opened the dark, western-style, oaken door.

It is a huge room styled in a mix of traditional yet modern look—like how the rest of the house is—painted in black and white with gold accents. The flooring was made out of smooth, _hinoki_ wood.

A black, velvet chaise lounge with gold accents, and an overstuffed armchair in the same color and style can be found in the front. A modern, wooden, rectangular coffee table in black with a glossy finish and slightly curved edges is placed between the chairs. It has three scented candles in glasses and a few magazines placed on top of it. Underneath the table is a large, shaggy, faux sheepskin rug in black.

Further in, after passing through a moon-gate arch with _fusuma_ made out of cedar and _shõji_ —which Natsuki slid open—is her sleeping quarters. On the very center of the room sat a low, pristine bed with glossy, black, wooden frame. There is also a circular frame above the bed's headboard with a painting black and white, and orange and white _koi_ fish pair that is highlighted by the dim lights behind it. There are also bedside tables and lamps on each side of the bed.

The younger Fujiwara jumped on her bed upon seeing it, but sat up immediately to face her sister who decided to sit on the edge of her bed after sliding the door shut behind her.

"I'm sure they'll learn to be strong with time if you give them the chance?" Miharu said, trying to be helpful but the way her statement ended with an unsure tone hinted at Natsuki that even her older sister was not the least bit convinced of what she said.

"They are all scared of me as well." The younger Fujiwara pouted and lied down on her bed, before adding, "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Her older sister chuckled softly, as she reached out to pat her on the head gently and said, "Believe me, I initially felt the same way as you do now. But you'll learn to cope eventually."

Then, Miharu stood up. When she was about to leave, her observant eyes never failed to notice the sudden change in her younger sister's expression. She knew her sister too well, and it doesn't take her long to figure Natsuki out.

"Natsuki?"

The already-dazed younger Fujiwara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Miharu calling out her name.

"Is there something else you'd like to talk about?" She heard her older sister ask, while trying to hide the smile that she had earlier.

It seemed like Miharu had already seen how Natsuki had seemed to want to say something but couldn't. However, the latter simply shook her head, but Miharu decided to insist.

"Come on now, Natsuki. You know you can't hide things from me." The older girl said and just watched as Natsuki turned to her side to stare at the wall of her room.

It took her a few seconds before she responded, because she was thinking twice of opening up about something she is not really sure of.

"It's nothing. I just..." Natsuki began, but eventually trailed off.

"Just what?" Miharu's brows furrowed, and Natsuki was not able to see the glint of concern that reflected in her sister's purple irises.

"I..." Natsuki couldn't look at her sister in the eyes as she finally sat up on her bed again, hugging her knees close to her.

"You what?" She heard Miharu ask, her tone beginning to have a trace of impatience and slight frustration.

Natsuki felt her face heating up upon remembering what she was supposed to talk about with her sister.

Was Miharu going to be against it if she asked her that she wanted to meet someone again? Probably not. Miharu would probably even send her off to the date happily.

"I think I'm actually interested in meeting someone..." Natsuki finally revealed after a whole minute of suspense, although her words were a bit jumbled since she talked too fast. It made Miharu sigh in relief though.

"You are?" The elder smiled widely at her. A smile that somehow gave Natsuki comfort and assurance after her confession.

"Yes," she replied shortly, not knowing where to place her gaze.

"That's great then!" Miharu cheered, making Natsuki's cheeks flare up out of embarrassment once more.

"D-Don't get your hopes up! I just said I was interested. It's not like it will go well after we actually meet!" Natsuki hollered, flailing her arms, becoming flustered at her sister's enthusiasm.

"He might even turn out to be the same as the others—or worse..." She quickly added, and whispered the last few words as she trailed off.

The thought of it made her feel anxious. It always happens. Her dates fail every single time, since it's either because the guys were too afraid of her or they were too cocky that they just irritate her to no end.

"Or he might actually turn out to be a wonderful person. Look at the bright side Nacchan," Miharu optimistically told her as she put her hands together in a pleased manner, as her lips curled upwards into a wide smile.

"If he managed to get your attention, he's probably worth the shot." Miharu further said as she left her room completely after being called by Hana _-san_ , her trusted aide, regarding an urgent matter.

Her sister said those words with so much hope and optimism that Natsuki felt like almost believing it as well.

Keyword, _almost_.

There is still a part of her that doubts the person she has in mind.

People cannot blame her though. After all the failed attempts of finding herself a worthy fiancé, she is slowly turning pessimistic at every failed attempt.

"I'll think about it," Natsuki spoke softly, finally lying back down on her bed before covering her eyes with an arm.

 _"This family needs men that are capable of handling its affairs. You need partners in creating and ruling such an empire. You both cannot survive by only being by yourselves."  
_  
 _Tch_ , _'cannot survive'—my ass!_ _We've been able to manage by ourselves just fine without_ him _, and he's a man!_

Natsuki internally rolled her eyes at the thought of her father's words that he told her a few years ago. Remembering it again just makes her immensely upset.

She and her sister grew up training physically and mentally for what the world of the _Yakuza_ has to offer.

It is true that danger lurks at every corner. And being the heiress to their family business is an honor and a burden at the same time. It is tough to head a plethora of businesses even alongside her sister, and at the same time, the pressure of finding a guy to marry is also adding up to her life's difficulties.

Sometimes, Natsuki feels envious of how her sister is being put under pressure and stress yet remains composed and unbothered, while still performing her duties excellently.

"What else can I do to prove myself to them?" Natsuki's words came out muffled through her pillows as she laid on the bed on her stomach.

* * *

 **「** **MIHARU** **」**

"Neh, Tatsuhiko- _san_ ," Miharu called out to a tall, light-haired young man on the other side of the corridor who just coincidentally passed by her and was heading towards her younger sister's room.

"Miharu- _sama_ ," the said young man responded as soon as he stopped a few steps away from her and bowed respectfully to her.

"Do you know another guy that Natsuki had met when she went out to that dinner-date-gone-wrong with that _useless_ son of Shimoda?" Miharu asked with a smile on her face, her eyes turning into small crescents when she did.

Her tone of voice was sickly sweet in the beginning, yet her tone along with her words turned bitingly cold and harsh when she spoke halfway through with her sentence.

Tatsuhiko immediately straightened his back at the sudden seriousness of one of the family's miladies, thinking of a possible answer to her question.

"The only people that I remember that we had met aside from Natsuki- _sama_ 's date was," he paused for a bit and observed the older Fujiwara's expression who remained smiling at him.

"It was the Kuroo Clan's heir, Tetsurou- _sama_ and his aide, Kozume Kenma." Tatsuhiko revealed in a quiet yet firm voice.

Miharu's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the names. Then, she quickly composed herself before dismissing her sister's aide. But before that, she left him with a few words.

"Thank you for your hard-work, Tatsuhiko- _san._ I know how difficult it could be to keep Nacchan out of trouble."

"It is my pleasure, milady." Tatsuhiko said, and Miharu left him so he could care for his mistress.

Meanwhile, she has to meet with Hana first after hearing that there was an urgent matter that came up.

However, Tatsuhiko's words repeated itself in her mind. About how Natsuki met with Kuroo Tetsurou during her dinner date earlier that day.

"It's funny how the world works. I just actually met his brother a few days ago." Miharu muttered to herself, as she traipsed down the lengthy corridors of their clan house, to head towards her study.

She entered her study with black painted walls except for the white ceiling, carpeted flooring in gray color, and a circular, shaded chandelier overhead. Dark, wooden bookcases pushed against the wall, filled with different kinds of books such as hardbound and paperback, academic and non-academic, as well as documents she needed for work. There is a large black executive, L-shaped table placed in the center with a matching black, high-back chair.

A lone desk lamp, two wide, flat-screen computers, a laptop, and a pile of neatly-stacked documents that were filed in folders are placed on top of the table.

Behind the table is a bay window seat with a few throw pillows and a folded blanket. The window is overlooking the beautiful, winter view outside.

On the side of the room there is a sitting area intended for visitors. Pretty much similar to Natsuki's room, except for the fact that there were two black, leather couches facing each other and a small, rectangular coffee table made out of a combination of obsidian table-top and wooden frame.

Miharu gracefully made her way to her office chair, sat down on it and leaned back. Misaki Hana—her aide and long-time friend as well as, Tatsuhiko's younger cousin—came in instantly after she had knocked thrice and had gotten permission from her to go inside.

"So, what is the urgent matter?" The raven-haired young lady asked as she tapped a slender finger on the metal armrest of the chair.

"One of our target business partners decided not to sign a contract with us," Hana began, a little wary of her mistress's reaction about her failure to seal the deal.

"Have you gotten a reason as to why?" Miharu asked, her eyes narrowing a little at the unexpected trouble that cropped up.

"Yes, _ojousama._ I asked President Takagi for the reason. However, he only replied that unless it is Akihiro- _sama_ himself who will come to negotiate, then he will not sign the contract." Hana said, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. She could see how her mistress's shoulders were tensed up the whole time.

Finally, after a thick silence that felt so long for Hana, Miharu sighed as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples with her fingers. Once she opened her eyes again, it revealed a pair of purple orbs burning with determination.

"Set an appointment with President Takagi as soon as possible. Do not take 'no' for an answer. Just tell him or his secretary that Father had sent me personally to take care of that deal." Miharu said, as she turned her chair to the side a little to look at the snowy view outside her window.

"Will you not be informing Akihiro-sama?" Hana asked, while Miharu remained staring at the wondrous sight before her.

"I will personally call him and inform him about the failed deal. If worst comes to worst, I have already came up with a plan to make President Takagi give in to our demands," the Fujiwara's eldest daughter claimed, clasping her hands together and looking thoughtful.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Ayo everyone~ Haru & Aki are back with another chapter!

 **(Haru)** Hello everyone~ Thank you for the wait and for supporting this story! *bows* Here's the second chapter~ *sends hearts*

 **(Aki)** Omggg hiiii~ Thanks for checking out this story! Here's the second chapter. I hope everyone will like it. Please drop a comment as well. Ehe~ So long! *sends virtual hugs and kisses*


	3. oo3

「TETSUROU」 _  
_

_〈_ _Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo, Japan_ _〉_

A black limousine stopped in front of a huge, high-rise building that was situated near the city. Then, the door of the said vehicle was opened by the driver. The chauffeur opened the door to the backseat, and came out two men wearing branded and well-fitted suits as they stood outside one of the city's tallest skyscrapers. The taller one with dark hair wore a Versace, black three-piece suit with a white undershirt and black necktie to match. The smaller figure beside him only wore a less formal but still expensive-looking, black and white suit from Reiss.

The silver windows of the said building towering over them reflected the sun's rays, and the clear sky above. Meanwhile, six, burly-looking men in matching black and white suits, wearing a pair of black shades, and earpieces stood by the stairs that led to the entrance of the building, awaiting their boss' arrival.

"Welcome, Tetsurou- _sama_."

The men in all-black greeted in chorus, bowing in a ninety-degree manner at the two men before them. Tetsurou simply walked past them after he gave them a once-over, waving his hand blithely, while Kenma stayed behind him and walked alongside the other guards and giving them orders.

They all made their way inside the building, and as if on cue, the employees were immediately on full alert as they scrambled to form a line in order to receive them. To be specific, to receive Tetsurou, who is the heir of the Kuroo family. They all bowed deeply, displaying their respect for him, and at the same time a mix of admiration and fear.

The raven-haired, young man noticed in his peripheral vision that some female employees had raised their heads ever so slightly just to catch a glimpse of him. But when his dark, hazel brown eyes scanned them critically, as if in a silent reprimand, the females immediately dropped their gazes with their bodies slightly trembling upon being caught.

On the other hand, he just continuously made his way inside the spacious building made out of reinforced, bullet-proof glass. The interior was minimalist—a lobby wherein several modern, pristine, white leather couches, glass-top tables in black with reading materials placed on top of it, and of course, the reception. It was made out of white marble, shaped in a half-circle where a single computer was still running.

Kenma pressed the elevator button when they reached it, and the doors opened shortly. Tetsurou's aide just raised his arm a little, motioning his master to go inside first which he did. He stepped inside the circular, glass elevator that could be seen through from the outside and vice versa. Tetsurou felt slightly on edge. It does not hurt to be extra careful, especially when a high-profile individual such as him is out in the open, like a fish in an aquarium.

It felt like he could be shot at any moment now, before he could even reach the middle floors of the skyscraper of a building. Fortunately, he finally arrived at his destination, and stepped out out of the elevator. The female receptionist in the said floor quickly noticed his presence and stood up to give her greetings.

"Good afternoon, Tetsurou- _sama_ ," she said, whereas Tetsurou only simply nodded and proceeded to head towards the assigned conference room where the scheduled meeting is supposed to be held. He was already late for it, so when the receptionist stopped him midway, it made him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked as he waited for her to say her piece, feeling himself slowly losing his patience.

"T-The meeting had just ended a few minutes ago. I tried to contact your chauffeur and Kozume- _sama_ earlier..." The nervousness in the woman's voice as she spoke was evident, and she struggled to meet one of her bosses' eyes.

"But I couldn't get a hold of them. I'm so sorry for my incompetence!" She quickly added, her gaze dropping down to the marble floor as she bowed with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

One side of Tetsurou's lips quirked upwards into a small smile, before he placed a firm hand on the shoulder of the receptionist in order to placate the panicking employee.

"It's fine. It's not your fault," he said, his voice undertaking a soft tone, and the woman slowly looked up. She felt her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the handsome, godly male standing before her eyes.

"Who conducted the meeting then?" He asked, finally removing his hand on her shoulder upon seeing the love-struck expression on the female's face. Regardless of the answer of the receptionist, Tetsurou already had an idea on who had led the meeting.

"It was your brother, Kei- _sama_ ," she replied, fiddling with her fingers like a high-school girl in love.

Tetsurou was able to see the scandalized look that Kenma's face had morphed into, and the latter looked his way pointedly as if saying, _'Can you do something about that? It's making my eyes hurt!'_

In the end, he could only shrug at Kenma, and his aide could only make a disgusted expression at him, which Tetsurou internally chuckled and shook his head at.

"Is that so?" He responded indifferently. And with that, he turned his back and made a beeline for the room which is his office.

Once Tetsurou opened the door, the first thing he noticed was not the comforting ambiance of his office with gray painted walls, black carpeted floor and dim lighting. Instead it was the tall, lean yet slightly muscular figure with short blonde hair and pale skin—in contrast to the all black, Armani three-piece suit he was wearing—was the one that instantly caught his attention.

"Oh, you've _finally_ arrived," Kei muttered under his breath, turning his head away from the window a little to look at him, who had just arrived.

"Hn," Tetsurou responded carefreely as he sat on the reclining chair which was at the other end of the table. His eyes narrowed a little, then instantly turned back to normal.

"You didn't tell me you'd come... _Kei._ " He added, and looked at Kei in the corner of his eyes while the latter moved to sit on the couch, adjacent to where he was sitting at.

"I _always_ come," Tsukishima retorted to the elder Kuroo, as he put his clasped hands on top of his crossed legs. Tetsurou leaned back, placing his head on top of the fist that he was resting on the armrest of the chair.

"You were ten minutes late and there wasn't much to talk about. Just the usual reports." Tetsurou heard Kei further saying, in which the former only internally rolled his eyes at.

He couldn't outright do such a childish thing in front of Kei. Partially because he is the older one, and also because he wouldn't hear the end of Kei's sarcastic remarks flying over his head once he managed to piss off his younger brother.

"And by _usual_ , you mean..." Tetsurou trailed off, his cat-like eyes glinting with curiosity as he watched his younger brother sitting with his back ramrod straight on the couch.

"What I meant by usual is that, the businesses are doing well," Kei began, shifting a little so that he could partially face Tetsurou.

"The income is rising, and there are a few proposals for new possible branches that are needed to be revised," He added and further elaborated, "There are also groups that would like to join the business and become partners, but I'll leave the decision to you. That means another meeting a week from now."

"That's some good news then," Tetsurou plainly said after his brother's brief report.

"This is late but would you like some coffee?" Kei asked, and pressed a button under the coffee table to call for the assistant before Tetsurou could even respond.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Tetsurou muttered under his breath, even adding how Kei is being so domineering, whereas the blonde-haired male glared at him in return for his unnecessary comment.

"A black coffee please," Kei said when the assistant came in to receive her employer's order.

Tetsurou pinched the bridge of his nose, upon remembering his date earlier. It was horrific, to put it plainly. The girl was from a prominent family—a family of politicians, to be exact. However, it was obvious that she was only in it for the money and glory, with the way her eyes glinted expectantly as if waiting for his offer about something.

"How did it go? If you don't mind me asking." Tetsurou heard the younger Kuroo ask, as he watched him adjust the black-framed glasses sitting on his nose bridge.

"She's fine," Tetsurou said blandly. A habit that he has, and knows that Kei seem to be able to see through. The way Tetsurou says it is similar with the way he answered their father's question when they were little, which Kei had watched from the sidelines.

The raven-haired, older male still remembers the first time that Kei and his mother, Yukina—also his step-mother now—had stepped foot in the Kuroo mansion. Kuroo Hisato, Tetsurou and Kei's father, had asked the younger him.

 _"Tetsurou, what do you think?" His father—almost the exact replica of Tetsurou, except for being older, having bright, golden brown eyes, a tall frame, and dark, well-kept hair—had asked him, who was only about eight years old that time._

 _The young Kuroo heir had admired his father ever since, because of the innovative and successful methods he had been employing in order for their family businesses, as well as organization, to function at its fullest capabilities._

 _Tetsurou did not even look at them, before replying—almost tonelessly even, "She's fine I guess..."_

It's how he answers questions whenever there is uncertainty lingering at the back of his mind. It never changed, and Tetsurou figured that Kei had already noticed it long ago. His little brother is fucking perceptive, it was as if he has eyeballs at the back of his head.

Tetsurou always answer that way because he doesn't want to inadvertently hurt someone with his words. And with the way his dad had looked at Kei's mother back then, it was obvious how much he treasures her, until now. So, he opts to answer in a way that will not be questioned by others, with the exception of Kenma and Kei who know him the best.

"That's how you described all of your previous dates," Tsukishima remarked, before their conversation was disrupted by someone knocking.

"Your refreshments, Kei- _sama_ , Tetsurou- _sama_ ," said the woman through the intercom.

"Come in." Tetsurou replied shortly, as he pressed the button under the table for the intercom. He was glad for the brief reprieve that he was able to get from the distraction.

The woman from earlier came in with the coffee and bowed to the two and took her leave, but not before giving Tetsurou a sultry look which he ignored. In the end, the assistant _slash_ receptionist stomped her way out of his office with an extremely vexed expression.

Tetsurou chuckled a little as he took a sip of his black coffee with its deep aroma permeating the air, and calming down his frayed nerves. He pondered about what happened earlier that day, finally responding after a moment of silence.

"She's sweet, kind... and pretty. She's of a high pedigree, I must admit. However..." He trailed off, his gaze settling on the ceramic coffee cup with ornate designs. Tetsurou could see his reflection staring back at him from the black liquid that filled the small container.

"Again, like most of your dates were," Kei sighed and rubbed his nose bridge, shaking his head in discontent. "However, what?" He added after a slight pause.

"What can I say, it's also been the usual. The old man keeps on choosing the same type of girls," Tetsurou shrugged nonchalantly. However, his sentence faltered halfway upon the remembrance of the girl he met from the Fujiwara clan, and he did not notice how he zoned out.

"I'm not much of a mind reader but judging with the way you're spacing out like that, something _unusual_ happened today?" Tsukishima placed a hand on the armrest of the couch and impatiently tapped a finger on it.

"What about yours?" Tetsurou suddenly asked, and the question seemed to catch Kei off-guard for a while, yet he was able to answer quickly.

"Surprisingly, it went well on my side of the fence." The younger Kuroo said, surprising Tetsurou with his answer.

"Well that's a first," the elder replied, genuinely surprised at the positive response he had gotten from Kei. There was even a small smile lingering on the latter's lips, which weirded him out.

 _What the heck had gotten into him so suddenly? Was his drink spiked or something?_

To say that it was unusual to be on the good side of his younger brother, is an understatement. Even he has to tread on shallow water every time. It was even rarer for Kei to have a favorable impression of someone—scratch that— _everyone_ , to put it simply.

On the other hand, he noticed Kei's golden brown eyes narrowing suspiciously at him. Tetsurou knew he was already caught and there's no way of getting out of this long overdue interrogation session from his brother. So, he lifted both of his hands in attempt to signal that he's surrendering.

"Alright, alright. I'll speak," Tetsurou sighed exaggeratedly, and quickly added, "I don't know why you're so curious about my _omiai_ sessions. Either way, you'll still make me talk even if you have to use force."

"I don't understand what the suspense is all about anyway. I was just going to ask if you had asked your date earlier to meet again?"

"No, I didn't." Tetsurou waved his brother's nonsense, which caused Kei to tilt his head in confusion at him. The former found it amusing though, because it was uncommon to see Kei at a loss for words.

"By any chance..." The raven-haired heir began, his voice trailing off as he thought twice about asking his brother about what had been bothering him since a while ago.

"Do you know anything about the Fujiwara family?" Tetsurou finally mustered the courage to ask to satiate his own curiosity.

"Why?" Kei questioned, his expression instantly turning flat at the mention of the said clan. His reaction was weird, but Tetsurou let it pass since he was eager to know if Kei did know the Fujiwara family or not.

"Just wondering," Tetsurou said, taking another quick sip of his coffee as he tried to his expression.

The younger man shook his head once again at his brother's habit of beating around the bush, before finally answering, "The Fujiwara family only has two daughters. And in terms of operations, they have slightly bigger districts than us, but the way they operate is a lot more cohesive than us. They're pretty well-known in the chemical and medical industries since they have spearheaded numerous researches. They also own laboratories and factories for medicines and substances."

"About the daughters... I was wondering as well, if you have any information about them?" Tetsurou tried to play it cool, but he was sure that Kei already knows that he is trying to fish some information from.

But of course, Kei has yet to find out about what—or to be specific, about _who_.

"Fujiwara Miharu- _san_ is the eldest, while the youngest one is Fujiwara Natsuki- _san_. I heard they're both running the family business in the country while their father is travelling the globe for business purposes, just like us I presume. Not only are they trained in managing a business but they're also trained in martial arts—are what I heard."

"What about their mother?" Tetsurou asked further, in order to avoid suspicion. He would have to ask other things about the family in general, in order to throw off Kei from his tail.

"She's somewhere in the country with their maternal grandfather." The elder nodded almost instantly upon hearing his brother's answer. He had heard about that one already. That was considered as old news.

"Why did you suddenly develop an interest towards them?" The sudden question jolted Tetsurou from his reverie. When Kei raised an eyebrow at him, he already knew he had to come clean.

"I actually met Natsuki- _san_ earlier. She was... _leaving_ from her date as well." Kuroo replied, his voice suddenly turning soft—almost like a whisper.

"That explains," Kei snorted, as he slouched back against his seat. His reaction earned him a playful glare from Tetsurou which the blonde young man waved off dismissively.

So, Tetsurou's eyes suddenly narrowed and he leaned forward in an attempt to finally intimidate his younger brother. All traces of playfulness and amusement are instantly gone, as he had a sudden epiphany.

"Since when did you know a lot about _that_ family?" Tetsurou queried, leaning closer to Kei's face— _too close_ for his comfort, in fact. But the former did not seem to mind, and it was probably because he was more preoccupied with his turn to grill him with questions.

"I've heard about the rumors, but why do you sound so sure? Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing, Kei?" He pointed out, clasping his hands together, his elbows resting on his thighs. His brows were furrowed, that whoever looks at him, one would immediately run off at the sight of his expression filled with disbelief and fury.

Information about the different families were scarce aside from the general information that each family lets out to the public through the media. Other than that, one would have to plant in a spy to the family they are targeting. Even then, there is a huge chance that it could fail. Either the spy gets killed by the family without doing anything, or the spy gets killed and the family takes it as a declaration of war.

Was Kei doing something so bold such as planting a spy in another family behind his or their father's backs? It could result to an internal strife with one of the biggest _Yakuza_ clans out there if word gets out that it was the Kuroo clan! Tetsurou was about to say something to make Kei realize the gravity of his actions, however, he was beaten to it by the latter.

"I'm not so stupid to do such a thing as planting a spy in one of the most prominent families in the world of _Gokudo_ ," Kei said, his tone of voice a mixture of being amused and offended before he continued, "It's simple, really. And the information is pretty reliable, especially if it actually came from one of the family members themselves."

Tetsurou's mouth opened in bewilderment at what he heard. Did Kei really say he had gotten inside information from a first-hand source? How did he—

"My blind date the other day was _Fujiwara Miharu_ , so it's a no-brainer that she'd share a little bit of information to me no matter how trivial, isn't it?"

Kei said in matter-of-factly manner, which left Tetsurou astounded, as the younger Kuroo left him behind in his office to mull over the news he had received.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hey everyone~ Haru & Aki here!

 **(Haru)** Hello everyone! We dedicate this chapter to Kuroo, Tsukki, and the readers. Have you ever fantasized about the Haikyuu! Characters being a part of the Underworld? Well, if you want more fuel to those fantasies, then stay tuned. 'Cos there's more to come. Thank you for your support! Love lots! :)

 **(Aki)** Hi, we're dropping Chapter 3! We hope that everyone is liking the story so far~ We're so happy! Thank you so much guys. 'Til the next chapter! *sending hugs and kisses*


	4. oo4

_**〈Boulevard de la Reine, Versailles, France〉**_

The weather is a bit warm and comforting early in the morning, despite the thin sheet of snow that covers the fields outside the window. It was totally unlike a certain place in Japan, where the weather is much cooler and cloudy during the early hours of the day.

A man wearing luxurious, plush robes sat by the small table at the balcony in the penthouse of one of the most lavish and famed hotels in the city. He shortly began indulging in his breakfast which consists of eggs Benedict, French toast, and Americano after admiring the beautiful scenery from up high.

The man seemed to be in his forties despite of his actual age being around early fifties. Only a few strands of white hair can be spotted on his jet-black locks. His body that went through years of physical training seemed to have remained the same as well. His deep purple eyes shone with a hint of amusement, which immediately disappeared and replaced by seriousness when a knock was heard from the door.

"Akihiro- _sama_?" One of his trusted aides, Yamamoto, called out from the other side of the room. The raven-haired man looked up from the newspaper that he had picked up and had decided to read earlier.

"What is it?" He asked, as he closed the said reading material and waited for his assistant to appear before him. He was getting to the good part of the news that he was reading which was about how one of the politicians that one of their rival families is supporting, had gotten himself caught for embezzling funds.

"Miharu- _sama_ had called and is asking to speak with you," Yamamoto informed as he presented the white, wireless phone to his employer. He bowed when his master had gotten the device and moved to give his master some room to talk with his daughter.

"Is that you, _Micchan_?" Akihiro spoke, his tone laced with fondness and affection for the person on the other end of the phone.

A soft chuckle of a female voice could be heard from the other line. It was an airy sound, which was pleasing to the ears. It immediately made the ends of the man's lips quirk upwards into a smile. How long has it been since he have seen his children? Probably a few weeks already—almost a month. If not for the matter that he needed to personally attend to in this place, he would be spending time with his daughters instead.

"Yes, father. It's me, _Miharu_ ," says the young female Fujiwara. It made Akihiro laugh, his deep and husky voice booming in the peaceful morning. Luckily, he was alone inside his room sans his assistant who was waiting at the far end of the room.

"I told you to call me _Daddy_ or _Dad_ ," he said, with a slight pout. His voice taking on a childish tone, in which he received a faint sigh from his eldest daughter as response.

"Fine, _dad_." Miharu relented, which made Akihiro smile happily when she complied with his repeated request. He disliked being addressed with such a formal term. It felt like his children were being distant from him, and he didn't like it one bit. He loved his children too much to make them do such a thing.

"Can we move on to the topic now, please?" His eldest daughter's voice was almost pleading with a mix of slight frustration, and he couldn't help but silently snicker.

He knew how his teasing and childishness that he often displays when it comes to his girls, annoy them to no end. It is especially effective on Miharu who is always the serious and responsible one among his two daughters.

"I heard your meeting went well last time," Akihiro said in an all-knowing manner, and one of his eyebrows shot up as if his daughter could see his expression from the other end of the phone. But he figured that she could already probably imagine it even if she couldn't see it personally.

"Yes. Yes, it did go well," he heard Miharu confirm in a much more subdued manner than when she had initially spoke to him.

The Fujiwara patriarch instantly wondered if something was bothering his daughter. He did not dare say it aloud though, because he knew that Miharu will just brush aside the matters concerning her like how she often does, as she disliked being put on the spot.

"Do you think we could work it out with their family soon?" Akihiro asked, his voice softening. But when he heard no response from the other line—just soft breathing—he knew that his eldest girl still has some reservations as well as doubts regarding the matter.

"I'm not getting any younger..." He tried to say, his voice filled with fake dismay. In reality though, he would not force Miharu to do anything she doesn't want. He did not want a repeat of the previous circumstances in their family, after all.

However, it was actually Miharu who suggested that she should get engaged with someone of high-standing in society, and whose family is in the same line of business as they are to avoid internal conflicts. For now, he—the head of the Fujiwara family—is following the flow that his daughter had set.

"You're still strong, dad. I saw the pictures you posted online with the bear you just hunted the other week. You were even carrying it on your back!" Miharu exclaimed, after a long moment of silence. She followed it up with a soft laugh like tinkling bells, that made him felt nostalgic at the remembrance of certain memories he had when he was younger.

A face that is almost identical to Miharu's, but older and more confident-looking, briefly flashed in his mind. It made his heart ache upon recalling a scene so familiar, wherein a younger version of him was watching the snowflakes in their family home's veranda and how the same woman in his memories were calling out to him, and telling him to come inside to drink something warm.

"Still, I want to see my grandchildren soon before I pass away. I bet they would be as beautiful as you with your jet-black hair and purple eyes," he jokingly remarked, as he laughed heartily. Then, he pursed his lips upon hearing her voice becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Dad," he heard her call out from the other line, tone almost scolding.

"May I speak to her?" He simply asked, and there was a slight pause before he was able to get a response.

"She's sleeping already," was the only thing that Miharu said.

Akihiro nodded to himself, sipping more of his coffee before he spoke again, "How did hers go?"

"Same as the past ones, according to her."

It was the older man's turn to sigh in disappointment, as he set down his cup and traced a finger around its rim. He had expected a lot from one of his trusted servant's son, and yet, the boy was not able to make any difference at all.

"That's unfortunate then," he muttered while rubbing his temples. The thought of his youngest daughter not being able to marry before his death is stressing him out.

He knew that it was still too early for her since Natsuki is only in her senior year of high school. However, he could not help but worry for her. He worries because Natsuki's personality is different from Miharu's.

His youngest daughter seemed to be a magnet for trouble—always finding one at every turn—and before she realizes it, she is already in deep shit. Half of why she gets in trouble is because her patience is as short as her height, and half of it is because Natsuki can be really emotional. If not for Miharu and Tatsuhiko—Natsuki's close aide—sorting out her mess every single time, she probably would not know how she died.

Aside from that, being the head of a notorious group of criminals does not really ensure his nor his family's safety. Anytime, anywhere, he could be assassinated. His only wish for now is to see his daughters in the hands of trustworthy partners, families _and_ allies.

"Although she seemed to have taken an unusual interest on someone…" Miharu's delicate voice drifting off to his ear made Akihiro snap out from his trail of thoughts. That certain sentence caught his now-easily distracted attention. That piece of news promptly ignited the flames of hope burning in his heart.

"She's interested in who?" He heard himself ask excitedly, without even realizing it. From the sound of it, Miharu is currently trying her best not to laugh at his child-like reaction.

"I should probably keep this a secret, but… it's the son of the Kuroo family as well."

"I see…" Akihiro trailed off thoughtfully, before continuing, "That means both of you took a liking on the same man, huh?" One of side of his lips quirking upwards into a helpless smile.

"I always knew that, that old man Kuroo's genes are probably gold for being able to produce such an _interesting_ young lad." He snapped his fingers in mock frustration, and took a large bite of his already-soggy French toast, neglecting proper decorum for a moment.

"D-Dad!" Although he could not see it, he knew his daughter too well to be able to tell that she was already blushing even from the other end of the line because of his off-handed teasing.

"I've met Kuroo Hisato's son during his second wedding. Such a fine-looking, young boy. I wonder how he turned out to be. I heard he's going to be a great heir!" The old man declared, as he pondered for a moment when he felt something was amiss. He felt like he was forgetting an _extremely_ important information but he can't seem to remember right now.

"Father, if you're not going to ask anything else, I'm gonna hang up now—" Miharu spoke quickly, disrupting his train of thoughts once more.

"Wait!" He called out to his eldest daughter, before she could hang up the phone.

"Before I forget, tell Natsuki to go to Russia next week," he told Miharu, as he turned and played with the fork that was placed on his plate, staring at his half-finished meal.

"What for? Should I go instead of her?" Miharu immediately offered. However, he also instantly dismissed her suggestion.

"No, it's better that you handle the matters in Japan that needs your immediate attention and Natsuki in Russia. Tatsuhiko and the others will be coming with her as well, so you don't have to worry so much." His voice became filled with warmth and pride as he discussed business matters with his daughter.

 _They were growing up so quickly._ He thought to himself, while feeling slightly empty. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they were still running in their diapers and causing chaos in the clan house.

"Father, it's too dangerous to let Natsuki handle it alone without much supervision, although I know that she is capable of many things—" He heard his daughter argue but stopped herself midway, while probably thinking that she is already overstepping her boundaries. Akihiro just let it slide though, since Miharu is his beloved daughter and he didn't really mind her arguing with him. He knows too well how his eldest could get when she worries too much.

"Don't worry. It won't be anything dangerous. It's only going to be a binding meeting. Your uncle Raijin will also be there, as far as I know." He assured his eldest daughter to stop her from worrying unnecessarily, and so that she could focus as well on the matters she currently have on her plate.

"...Alright, I'll tell her tomorrow." Miharu finally yielded, after a long pause on her side.

"Take care of yourself and your sister, Micchan," Akihiro quietly said, the small smile never leaving his face in the duration of his talk with his daughter.

"Of course. You too, dad. Take better care of your health and safety please." She said almost pleadingly, then ended the call after he hummed in response.

Akihiro leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms and legs, as he let out a yawn.

"It's nice to hear that my two girls are doing well despite my absence," he mumbled to himself before finally going back to finish his breakfast. His mind still lingering on the thought of his daughters and family who were left behind in Japan.

* * *

 **「MIHARU」**

 _ **〈Fujiwara Mansion in Kita Ward, Kyoto, Japan〉**_

Miharu hung up the phone after hearing her father's half-hearted response about him taking better care of his health and safety. She rubbed her face out of slight annoyance, but helplessly smiled in the end. She just hoped her father won't get himself in some sort of trouble before he gets back to Japan. After all, she wanted him to come home in one piece.

"Did Akihiro- _sama_ say that he is coming home before the New Year?" The raven-haired young lady shook her head at the question posed by Hana, who was standing in front of her office desk the whole time.

"No, he did not mention anything about going home. But he did ask me to tell Natsuki that she's off to Russia soon for a binding meeting," she said, as she placed the phone receiver back to the base unit. Miharu stood up from her seat, her black _kimono_ and red-dyed [1] _hakama_ swaying and following her movements that were as smooth as flowing water.

The Fujiwara's eldest daughter swiped a hair tie on top of her table, and tied her hair in a high ponytail before she proceeded to go out of her study. Hana followed behind her closely, wearing her own set of navy blue _kimono_ and black _hakama_. The two of them headed to the direction of the _dojo_ located behind the left wing of the compound, where the rest of the Fujiwara family's close associates are residing.

"Hana- _chan_ ," Miharu called out to her aide in a faint voice, who fell into step with her.

"Yes, _ojousama_?" Hana asked, waiting for her mistress to continue her words. On the other hand, the Fujiwara's eldest daughter remained looking ahead as she put one foot in front of the other.

"Have you… received a message yet?"

The way Hana tilted her head to the side in confusion indicated that she was not able to understand the meaning behind her words, from what Miharu could tell from her peripheral vision. She sighed internally, the delayed feeling of embarrassment finally creeping up on her.

"...It's nothing. Just pretend I didn't say anything," Miharu said, as she waved her hand and chuckled softly. Yet, it was clear that the action was slightly forced. Hana just looked at her mistress with a concerned expression.

I wonder if we'll be able to meet again soon.

She thought to herself, and her lips curved, forming into a wistful smile. Her clear, purple eyes gleamed with excitement when the sun's rays reflected on it. When they finally arrived at the _dojo_ , they went inside after removing their [2] _zori_ sandals made out of rice straw, only leaving them with their white [3] _tabi_ as footwears. Her smile was promptly wiped off from her face as she waited for Hana to fetch the protective equipment.

Not more than five minutes had passed, Hana came back with two sets of equipment—one black, and one white with red trimmings. The brunette set down the gears on the side first, before the two of them proceeded with their warm-ups. Afterwards, Miharu wordlessly wore her red and white protective gear, and Hana did the same as well on the remaining set of equipment. Then, they both held the standard [4] _shinai_ in their hands and went into their respective places—one person on each end of the _dojo_.

[5] _Kendo_ is one of Miharu's past-times when she is especially stressed or worried about numerous things. It helps her release all the pent-up frustration in her system, and helps her focus better when she is finally back to working. Also, Hana is always her sparring partner because no one is gutsy enough among their family's associates to actually hit her with a training _shinai_. Well, maybe except for a few like Natsuki _(of course)_ , Tatsuhiko- _san_ , her cousin, her cousin's close aide who is also her and Natsuki's childhood friend, and lastly, their dad.

Although, their dad oftentimes go easy on her which always ruffled her feathers because it felt like he was treating her as some sort of fragile child. Their uncle is also out of the question, because he's too fond of the only two Fujiwara girls in the family.

However, Miharu does remember him saying multiple times that there is nothing wrong with women learning martial arts because Fujiwara women are—besides from being blessed with good genes—prideful, independent, and strong. She also remembered hearing another saying that was passed down continuously to the women in their family.

 _Fujiwara women are not to be sheltered, much less become concubines._ _IF, her husband happens to take in a second wife, Fujiwara women MUST not accept being the concubine._

Miharu particularly liked that conviction of their family; about how the women of the Fujiwara bloodline are not to be protected from the harshness of reality, and more so to end up becoming a mistress. Sadly, the men of their family did not follow the tradition of sticking only to one woman. It truly distressed her when she found out a particular hobby that her father and uncle had enjoyed way back in their younger years, and it made her remember how disappointed she was at that time—

 _Smack!_

The raven-haired Fujiwara stood frozen on her spot, with her mouth gaping upon realizing that she had been hit on the head by a _shinai_. Hana's _shinai_ , in particular. It took her a few more seconds before she was finally able to compose herself.

Hana, on the other hand, was so shocked with what happened that she had let go of her _shinai_ and immediately ran over to Miharu's side and fussed over her milady, while apologizing endlessly.

"I'm so sorry _ojousama_! I didn't mean to strike your head!" Hana rushed to untie the protective gear on Miharu's head to see if her mistress had sustained any sort of injury.

What surprised the poor brunette girl was the fact that Miharu had laughed out loud out of nowhere. But it was not just any laugh. It was a whole-hearted laugh!

It was an especially rare occurrence in the household. Miharu knew that, since she admittedly laughs from the heart scarcely. However, the fact that she ended up so spaced out in the middle of a spar that she got hit by Hana on her protective head-gear, meant that she really was preoccupied with thinking.

When Miharu finally collected herself from laughing too much, she was already sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor of the _dojo_ , trying to catch her breath. She gave Hana a feeble smile, grabbing her hand and patting it gently in an attempt to comfort the panicking girl.

"I'm fine, Hana- _chan_ ," she assured her brunette aide and friend, who finally calmed down upon hearing her words.

"Please don't space out in the middle of a match. It could get dangerous, _ojousama_ ," Hana mumbled sulkily under her breath. Miharu playfully glared at her, which made the former sit up straight on her knees.

"What did I say about calling me _ojousama_ when it's only the two of us?" The raven-haired young lady questioned using a slightly reprimanding tone. Hana chuckled awkwardly as a response, as she rubbed her nape shyly.

"Alright, Micchan," the younger female said in a faint voice, before looking up at her mistress who was sitting back while using her arms as support.

"Much better," Miharu smiled widely, before standing up and removing all the protective gear from her body. She was already sweating despite the cold weather and moving her body without even more than five minutes yet.

"I should meditate for now, Hana- _chan_. I think you were able to see and experience firsthand how out-of-the-loop I am." Miharu jokingly said, still laughing a little as she positioned herself to meditate.

"As you wish, _ojousama_ ," Hana said, her gaze lingering on Miharu in mild concern for a few more seconds, before she stood up and gathered the equipment they used and returned it in the storage room. Then, she went out to guard outside the _dojo_.

The raven-haired girl concentrated on her breathing—inhaling deeply, and exhaling slowly—and continued to do the same thing, while trying to clear her mind. This routine went on for about half an hour until she heard a frivolously, familiar voice of a man that she had not heard for quite some time.

"I heard you were so distracted that Hana- _chan_ was able to get a [6] _men_ from you," the young man said as he leaned on the wooden wall of the _dojo_ , watching as Miharu's head turned quickly to the side to take a look.

" _Tooru_!" Miharu exclaimed, pleasantly surprised at seeing her cousin whom she had not seen a hide nor shadow for a few weeks already.

Fujiwara Tooru, also known as Oikawa Tooru in public, is Miharu and Natsuki's paternal cousin. He is the son of their father's brother, Raijin, and he is the only male in the sixth generation of the Fujiwara family. Tooru also serves as the [6] _shingiin_ of their organization—taking care of the public affairs and cleaning up after the pair of sister's mess—since he's also attending law school.

Although, Miharu is the oldest out of the three of them seeing as she was born in spring _(April, to be specific)_ , Tooru acts like the older brother they never had. He spends most of his time out of the house though, because he's busy running errands here and there for her father and his own father. He most likely only got back from one of those errands again.

"I thought you already died in a ditch somewhere," she further said as she slowly stood up, chuckling quietly at her own weirdly, morbid joke. Tooru pouted and made his way towards her.

"That's mean, _Haru-Haru_! At least make it the Tokyo Bay," he retorted, ruffling his older cousin's hair.

This time, it was Miharu's turn to pout as she fixed her hair lazily. Tooru just snickered as she tried to do so, but failing eventually.

"I was just joking, Tooru. You know how it is in our line of business." Miharu said, her voice taking on a serious tone as it turned fainter by the end of her sentence.

Tooru couldn't help but give her a knowing smile, his eyes glistening solemnly. He ruffled Miharu's hair again, which she dodged quite unsuccessfully when a well-built young man with dark locks entered the _dojo_.

Miharu recognized almost instantly the familiar, handsome appearance of the said man who is her cousin's best friend and aide.

"Hajime- _kun_!" She exclaimed happily, making a beeline towards him and almost slipping on the wooden flooring of the _dojo_.

"Wow, I'm hurt. She wasn't even this excited when she saw me," Tooru mumbled under his breath, but it was still loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Oh, is that you, _Haru_?" Hajime said, chuckling a little as he gently patted Miharu's head, before fixing some of the hair on her head that was standing up.

"Thanks," she beamed widely, as Tooru went to stand by her side and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here in the _dojo_ anyway? When did you two come back?" Miharu asked, but the two young men went silent for a few seconds. She noticed how the two of them looked at each other, and were probably having an exchange with their eyes.

"We were finding you, and we came back just now. But we'll tell you more later. For now, let's catch up." Tooru said cheerily, as he led Miharu outside of the _dojo_ and left her confused.

She quickly dismissed it for now, since it was a rare occurrence to have many of their family members present all at once in the mansion. Miharu quickly made Hana inform the others to prepare for a small feast, since all three of them from the sixth generation are present.

"It's good to have you guys back. The house felt so empty without everyone," Miharu remarked, genuinely pleased with the current situation of having her family around. She wrapped an arm around Tooru's waist and slightly leaned her head on his shoulder, while his arm remained around hers.

"We'll be staying for at least a week, probably. Then, Iwa- _chan_ and I are off to somewhere again." Miharu nodded in understanding. It's still better than nothing.

"Then, we better make the most out of this short vacation of yours," she said with her smile reaching her eyes.

* * *

 ****Notes:**

[1] _hakama -_ traditional Japanese clothing that is worn over a _kimono_ as trousers. It can be used as uniform for martial arts such as _Kendo, Aikido,_ and etc.

[2] _zori_ \- traditional Japanese style of sandal, similar to a flip-flop.

[3] _tabi_ \- traditional Japanese socks worn with thonged footwear.

[4] _shinai_ \- a weapon used for practice and competition in _Kendo_.

[5] _Kendo_ \- traditional Japanese martial art that uses bamboo swords and protective armor.

[6] _men_ \- a strike on the center-line of the head in _Kendo_.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hello everyone! Haru & Aki are back, ehe~

 **(Haru)** Oikawa and Iwaizumi are finally back in the house The reason why? Well, you're about to find out. So stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! Again, we cannot thank you enough for your support. Thank you for reading our story and for that, we promise to upload as frequent as we can so we won't leave you hanging~ :D

 **(Aki)** Ehehe~ We have a lot in store for you guys. So, please stay tuned! Thank you so much for giving our story a read, and we hoped that you liked it. Do drop a review as well if you don't mind~ Love lots!


End file.
